


Into A Million Pieces

by thispastelpinkheart



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Angst, Caught cheating, My second fic in this fandom, Sadness, songfic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispastelpinkheart/pseuds/thispastelpinkheart
Summary: She couldn't believe what she saw when she came home to their apartment. She never thought that this would happen to her of all people. She wanted to be anyone else but herself at that very moment. Her heart was shattered.(Mostly based on the second alternate ending to the Mixed Signals music video.)Edit: Changed title from "Take A Bow" to "Into A Million Pieces".





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: This is a very angsty fic that's a mix of the bitterness of no Creamcakes in the second alternate ending of the Mixed Signals music video and creative thinking-ish. This is in no way a reflection of who Gary Barlow is in real life, this is just an alternate universe interpretation. He'll just be character in this story, that's all.)

Goodness, almost 2 in the morning. I'm surprised I could get a cab at this ungodly hour. Then again, everyone needs a ride from the airport. I looked out the car window and saw that the crescent moon was still out. Surprisingly, neither the time nor the darkness of the sky made me drowsy, though the jet lag was still evident in me.

It was nice that my arrival time was earlier than expected. I thought I'd still be stuck on that plane until 4 in the morning. I haven't been staying put in London for a month and a half since I had to take consecutive business trips all around Europe. It's finally good to be home. I can't wait to come home to my darling Gary and surprise him when I walk through the door of our flat. He'll take me in his arms and we could both sleep soundly knowing that I won't be taking any long business trips that'll keep him from me.

"Ah, this is my stop, cabbie." I said to the driver.

"Have a lovely day, love. Probably should get some well-deserved sleep at this hour." He replied.

"Oh, I will. Have a nice day."

I paid my fare, carried my luggage, and got out of the cab all chipper. I went into the apartment complex and took the elevator because I simply didn't want to delay. I was so bouncy while taking the elevator. Lucky no one was there with me, especially at this sort of time. I was so excited to see my Gary and spend more time with him. 

I got off on the 16th floor, where the flat we shared was there. I passed a couple of doors until I finally could say that I was home. I released my luggage from my hand for a while to fish out my apartment key. I had to be silent as a mouse so as to not spoil the surprise. Inside though, I was so giddy. I was home. The anticipation was driving me nuts, so I finally unlocked the door to our flat. I quietly brought my luggage and set them down near the door. I was on my way to the bedroom when...

\---

I stopped in my tracks. I saw Gary at the bar next to our kitchen, passionately kissing a scantily clad, skinny blonde woman, probably in her early twenties. My whole world was crumbling down before my eyes. Wait, no, this could be just a horrible dream, right? I'm still on the plane flying, aren't I? Somebody please wake me up. Anybody.

It wasn't a dream at all. This was really happening right then and there. She was really nuzzling his neck. He was really groping her buttocks as he kissed her. They were really about to make love. Before I knew it, I was already in tears, feeling the excruciating pain of being cheated on. I couldn't stand another second of this disgusting display. I decided to finally interrupt.

"You bastard!" I yelled towards them.

And then they halted their kissing. They gasped at my presence and turned their heads toward where the voice came from. I saw shock in both of their eyes. Gary let go of the woman and was prepared to walk towards me. But it was far too late for him as I stormed into our bedroom to retrieve my things. Getting ready to leave him.

Sure enough, he followed me to my bedroom. Perhaps to give me an explanation to why this happened. I knew in my mind that I wasn't going to buy it. Even if he begged me to forgive him. I could sense his presence as I was stuffing my duffel, even if I didn't look him in the eye.

"You couldn't wait a fucking month and a half for me." I coldly said to him.

"Love, please. I was stupid to give in to something like that. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You were about to have sexual intimacy with another woman while I was away. And it looked like you had zero remorse when you were about to do it with her. And you think a simple sorry would just make me instantly forgive you? How long has this affair been going on, anyway?"

"It began two weeks after you went away. I wasn't thinking and next thing I knew, we kept meeting each other and we kept on fucking each other. It didn't mean anything."

"So what does that tell me? That men like you can just instantly throw away the love you have for your significant other in order to shag younger and youthful-looking girls and then expect me to take you back? Unbelievable. I waited and waited for you, Gary. And you had the nerve to deceive me like this because you needed a shag. You know what? Stay with that whore of yours. Apparently, I wasn't enough for you. I could never be enough for you. Have a nice life."

After that, I zipped my duffel and took it with me. I pushed away Gary from the doorway. I could hear him begging me to stay and telling me that he'll make it up to me, but those were just empty, hollow words to me. I opened the door to the flat and took the luggage I had previously brought in outside. When I reached the outside, I slammed the door as quickly as I could to prevent him from running after me. No. Nothing will save him from his unfaithfulness.

The saddest thing is that I'm still in love with him. But now, every time I'll think of him, I'm going to see that hellish image of him and that woman. The one that makes him look like he never loved me at all.

I broke down against the door, dropping the luggage I carried out. I cried every possible tear that was in my system, trying not to scream my lungs out since it was still an ungodly hour. In my moments of numbness in breaking down, I could hear Gary's faint cries behind the door. I couldn't feel a thing. It's shocking how I could fall out of love so fast. But I must move on. It's no use of me to remain here.

I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my coat and stood up. I needed a place to stay. Just as long as it could get me away from here. I stepped into the elevator and contemplated what I was going to do next. 

As I walked in the lobby, I saw his dirty whore. She was wallowing in her own guilt. Fucking serves her right. After a small glance at her, I went for the glass doors to lead me out of the apartment complex. I never looked back.

Luckily, there was a nearby hotel that accommodated me. It'll do for now. I needed sleep more than ever, but I doubt even a full day's sleep will get rid of this rotten feeling. 

As I lay in my hotel bed, I was restless despite the comfortability of the bed. Constantly asking myself why. 

It's time to go to sleep.


End file.
